Cloud gaming is facilitated by a system of networked servers that are accessible to users via the Internet. The servers host multiple users' gaming sessions. Typically, a user is assigned a virtual server or a physical server for hosting the user's game play. Many games are complex and may last indefinite periods of time. Often a user will wish to share the viewing of his game play with one or more spectators. The spectators can add text and audio comments to the user's game play. For example, cheering, jeering or congratulating the user's performance at a particular point in the user's game play.
Often a user will wish to save this recorded game play for various reasons. By way of example, he may wish to share the recorded game play with one or more other users. The user may share the game play to brag or otherwise show-off a particular performance of a particular portion of the game play to one or more friends. Similarly, the user may use the saved game play as a challenge to other players or as a best of or worst of (e.g., bloopers) type of list.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise